


VID: Ma Winchester

by mithborien



Series: Supernatural Vids by Mithborien [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fanvids, Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-17
Updated: 2008-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Cause you know Mary would have kicked ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Ma Winchester

**Details:** Supernatural | 4.34 | "Ma Baker" by Boney M | AU | [DW](http://mithborien.dreamwidth.org/74138.html)  
**Watch:** [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/25461541) (Password: mary)  
**Download:** 40mb @ [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?3zxalwv080gb98w)

Password: mary

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda really love this vid like I said. Like a lot. I remember listening to this song months ago and getting the idea but at that point I didn't have the Season Two DVDs nor avi files of the episodes and thus no way to make the vid without a hell of a lot of downloading. But that was a good thing because during the time waiting for the S2 DVDs to be delivered I was able to write out the vid plan pretty much second by second and by the time I got the DVDs I had the whole plan memorised. Yeah, I really like the vid idea. And then I made the damn thing and it actually turned out pretty much close to what I was wanting, which makes me so happy because that rarely happens.
> 
> But yeah, Mary Winchester. Kickin' ass and taking names. All to a groovy 70s disco beat.


End file.
